animatrix, descripcion de escenas
by jer35mx
Summary: descripcion niobe, morfeo


Precuela capitulo 2, un despertar, una forma de despertar, cr washowski brothers, disclaimer no soy dueño de franquicia ni de carateres de diferentes medios, spoilers posiblemente

La mujer camina sobre la tierra mojada, entre los tubos de conexión; tiene 45 años pero no lo sabe, hace 15 años escapo de el campo donde la tenían las maquinas, ha vagado por ahí desde entonces, ha recorrido cientos de kilómetros de cubiculos de humanos conectados, ah, ahí hay uno vacío, camina despacio hacia allí, sabe que es poco probable que una maquina la localice, ha visto naves que han pasado por los estrechos conductos entre cableados, a veces maquinas detrás de ellas; se conecta, la primera vez que lo intento fue por soledad y fue solo un choque de dolor para todo su cuerpo, pero la soledad era fuerte e intento e intento hasta que consiguió la otra realidad, vio entonces que su cuerpo ahí era diferente al de su reflejo en los charcos en los días de sol después de llover; esta vez esta en un edificio, lleva un carrito, deja que los recuerdos o lo que sea de esta persona le digan que beneficio puede tener, ha aprendido como manipular cables, la teoría de lo que han hecho las maquinas; al saberlo intento desconectar a quienes pudo pero no podía comunicarse, esas personas buscaban lo que conocían y esto no era lo que conocían; solo 2 se sintieron bien y se adaptaron, ahora recorren junto con ella los campos buscando conocimiento, han puesto lugares y tiempos para verse, todavía llegaron los tres a la última.

Se ha encontrado como estaba especificado con ellos, ella ha dado la idea, uno de los compañeros se ha quedado de guardia aunque es poco probable que pase algo, pero esto es importante, ella y el otro sobreviviente van bajo un conducto, no se desnudan, se quitan lo necesario e intentan lo que han vivido en los recuerdos, es difícil, pero es lo mas intenso que ha vivido, pierde el control, su compañero toca y toca, ella siente de repente que el explota, ella siente mas que la vez de el dolor. Sabían que esto podía pasar, el otro compañero es el que va a controlar los encuentros, ella sabe que esto es importante, lo piensa cada vez que lo hace; han pasado 2 meses, ella lleva dos semanas sin menstruación, el compañero que vigilaba ahora desconecta por todos lados personas, les pregunta en los cuatro idiomas que sabe ¿es usted doctor?, sabe que va a ser difícil, pero esto es importante.

Son seis personas reunidas en un lugar limpio entre todo el polvo y tierra, han encontrado a tres con conocimientos medicos que no los han rechazado por locos, mas difícil fue que compartieran lo que había de comer y soportar su compañía, ella ha pasado dificultades para soportar la dieta que tiene que hacer, pero los que tienen recuerdos de medicina insisten, los últimos días apenas puede soportar el dolor, ellos no pueden hacer nada porque no hay nada con que calmarlo, en este tiempo dos de ellos han caminado buscando plantas que puedan sercomestibles o medicinales, han construido con metales encontrados un pequeño refugio donde va a estar ella tonel bebe o la bebe que nazca; ella esta sentada cuando siente que se intenta abrir su vientre, la mujer con recuerdos de medicina ha sido elegida para recibirlo, pasan dos horas, el bebe nace; la mujer esta bien y la doctora lo sostiene y lo lleva al camastro de ropa y plantas que han hecho, los de recuerdos de medicina van a buscar personas que acepten esta realidad, saben que lo mas importante es que acepten y sean aptos para sobrevivir aquí, ver sus cuerpos no es lo unico que van a tener que juzgar, la mujer de conocimientos de medicina suspira, va con uno de los originales ha iniciar otro acto de procreación, ella si ha tenido recuerdos de sexo en la otra realidad.

Uno de los nuevos edificios en una ciudad de Africa, se instalan varios enlaces satelitales para el manejo de señales de comunicación, los empleados llevan meses trabajando en capacitarse, es la primera vez que van a usar el nuevo equipo, mientras calibran la puesta a punto de el día, los no primordiales se reúnen en el techo de el edificio, van a hacer calistenia a las 6:30, el guia les pide varios ejercicios de estiramiento, todo son sonrisas, luego les pide una posición sencilla de tensión y meditación de pie, ellos la siguen, les pide mantenerla por 2 minutos, toda la gente en el techo que esta haciendo esto pierde el foco, cada uno ve y siente en una realidad diferente donde no pueden moverse solo ver miles y miles de cómo cubiculos con gente conectada, uno de ellos ve un como calamar mecanico flotante que se acerca, empieza a temblar descontroladamente, en sus oídos se oye un bip, bip, bip y cambian a el techo de su edificio, el guia ve su reloj, apaga la alarma, respira un poco agitado pero sonrie ¿Cómo estuvo eso?, ¿listos para el día?.

Las practicas de yoga de la empresa a partir de ese día se hicieron en la sala de reuniones de el edificio, en la noche, al salir de el trabajo. Durante unos días se cuchicheaba en los descansos y en donde se reunieran los empleados acerca de las tumbas abiertas de todas las gentes, "se tomaron en serio" las historias de dos de ellos de maquinas pulposas que registraban los cuerpos para no salir de el estado de muerte de las personas. Uno de ellos observaba las discusiones, era un miembro de el equipo técnico de el nuevo transmisor, entrenado en cursos y cursos con otras 3 personas bajo supervisión de técnicos de otro país; se empezaron a calmar las platicas, el joven, de unos 21 años junto con 2 de sus compañeros arreglaron un mantenimiento para la antena por la estación de lluvias de la sabana, como era el primer día de la yoga y de el servicio de la empresa a nivel internacional, se había grabado la sesión, ellos eran los encargados de eso no el equipo de seguridad puesto que iba a ser para publicidad y los videos históricos; los tres se pusieron por si las dudas armas simbólicas de la región; empezó la sesión, ellos empezaron a seguir las instrucciones de el instructor, hubo tres cuerpos que abrieron los ojos en las cápsulas abiertas, uno de ellos sintió su cráneo unido o atado a algo al tratar de moverse, empezó a gritar, no muy cerca otra persona empezó a gritar también, entre ellos se dieron instrucciones de ver o intentar sentir lo que pasaba, después de unos minutos los tres despertaron en el techo de el edificio.

Su opinión general era que eran cables de 2 tipos los que estaban unidos a ellos, los corporales eran tubos con conexiones, los de las extremidades cables duros y gruesos, el del cráneo era el que no sabían de que se trataba solo que si era un cable, unos tubos también causaban dolor en la espalda; uno de ellos sondeo a el empleado que había visto la maquina animal, consiguiendo un dibujo de la descripción, tenía muchos ojos y tentáculos; ninguno de ellos tenía conocimientos médicos o de el cuerpo humano especializados, empezaron a documentarse en su tiempo de descanso sobre los chips de gps, conexiones de estudios de el cráneo incluso comprando unos de estos para ponérselos en si mismos, uno de ellos consiguió de una prima tubos con agujas de intra venosas que se pusieron y quitaron varias veces, entrenaron en conectar y desconectar todo tipo de conexiones, incluso de tubería de plomería, empezaron a planificar otra sesión de mantenimiento.

Están los tres en el techo, ahora en las horas antes de la madrugada, no traen armas ni instrumental, solo una amiga que va a parar el video y continuar y pararlo y continuarlo por 2 horas, ella es la prima que consiguió el material medico, comienza el instructor, ella trae audífonos para no oír, en la otra realidad los dos cercanos se gritan una palabra de control y empiezan a desconectarse, uno por uno de los cables se dejan a un lado, se desconectan literalmente el de el cráneo, se siente que es un socket o contacto de unión simple, los dolorosos son los tubos que entran también a contactos o sockets pero penetran en el cuerpo, el primero que se desconecta trata de pararse, pero su debilidad, que ya había notado al manipular los cables, era evidente, lo logra y ve movimientos cerca de el, comienza a moverse, esta super delgado, llega al lado de el otro que esta desconectando su estomago, observa alrededor, es de día y están al aire libre, hasta donde alcanza la vista hay estos sillones o cubículos con personas conectadas, ve en el siguiente, *en lo que piensa uno, graderío* movimientos, esta un poco lejos, la otra persona se para, la lejana, el que esta junto a el se para también, caminan y se reúnen, se abrazan y se ven, se dicen con voces débiles que se deben de conectar, el joven al terminar comienza a pensar en posibles explicaciones.

La chica en el techo observa el reloj, pone el fin de la grabación con el bip bip de el instructor, los tres jóvenes despiertan y se caen, ella se quita los audífonos y corre a su primo que se para normalmente, lo que se hablan entre los tres y la chica es que son fuertes y con la misma fuerza de siempre, ella es la que explica que un enfermo que sueña se siente como cuando era joven.

Se reúnen en casa de la prima para no llamar la atención de la empresa, ella sugiere dos teorías, que son ellos muertos o que están en un sueño prolongado aquí, médicamente posible, uno de los compañeros recuerda que en un libro de ciencia ficción se trata un tema similar pero de el futuro, se ponen de acuerdo en conseguir el libro y leerlo, lo otro es que el primero nota que al desconectarse se pierde o se siente un sentido de perdida de pensamiento, dice que hay que tomar una decisión de si quieren despertar mas de ellos, uno, dos es tomar medidas físicas de electricidad, magnetismo, lo que se les ocurra para tratar de simular una –salida- a la otra realidad ya no en el techo de la empresa, otro dice que la enfermera puede investigar medidas de el cuerpo humano pero en estudios de yoga, en otros países o continentes, van a tener tarea para varias semanas o meses.

Se decide en otra reunión que no se pueden arriesgar a despertar o desconectar a otros empleados, se hace una lista de conocidos con diversas aptitudes tanto de uso de tecnología como de supervivencia con lo que se encuentra, la lista esta ahí para cuando y si se consiga la salida a la otra realidad en otros lugares.

Uno de los compañeros tiene un pequeño taller en su casa, en una votación decidieron que se iban a usar para las mediciones los equipos de muestreo de la empresa, pero que iban a usar sus propios equipos para simular o emular las condiciones de el techo y la antena. Ha estado probando por tres semanas unas emisiones de sonido electromagnético, lo varia hasta no oír, lo varia hasta que todos los animales vecinos se ponen a aullar, ¿Dónde esta mi medidor de tierra?, ve frente a las bocinas y aparatos que hay dos medidores de tierra, se queda atónito, checa las pruebas de los dos últimos días, había una teoría de que un tipo de ondas alteraba la información de las computadoras como lo hacían los magnetos con los monitores y discos duros, checa sus apuntes, había hecho 5 pruebas con esa información, pone frente a sus aparatos cosas al azar, enfrente de todos ellos pero con espacio alrededor, se pone a emitir, tres cuartos de hora después al prender los aparatos con la tercera prueba, al voltear ve una distorsión en el aire, se duplican unos alicates y un cable, tiembla y se pone a llorar *No, no puede ser que estemos conectados y muertos de hambre, ¿Quién nos haría eso?, ¿lo decidimos nosotros? ¿Se puede cambiar? ¿Para que cambiarlo?, son las perspectivas de si la otra realidad es la real*, se repone en unos minutos con ayuda de su novia con la que vive, el le explica la situación, ella le dice Yo lucharía,¿no?, te imaginas mayor lucha?.

El joven esta reunido con sus compañeros, con la novia de el joven de el taller y la prima, después de pensar y discutir acerca de lo que vieron en practicas en el taller, la idea general es que la realidad donde estan quizás no sea un sueño real o vida paralela, quienes han estado en la otra realidad, a estas fechas solo falta la novia, la prima ya fue despertada y ya vio lo que es los campos, han visto los cables de el cerebro, como si fueran de datos de computadores, así que lo que concluyen es que es como un programa que maneja información a sus cerebros y que existe uniendo todos los cerebros de los cuerpos de la otra realidad, toman con cautela quien les habría hecho eso, toman en cuenta los monstruos maquinales de las dos personas que han visto vigilando los cuerpos en la otra realidad, el principal problema es la falta de productos o materiales en esa realidad, habría que empezar casi desde cero.

En el taller, unos días después, el joven continua con la búsqueda de frecuencias y, digamos, potencias electricas y computadores para tratar de encontrar una salida, para esto otro de sus compañeros esta siempre con el para cuando pase alguno de ellos se desaparezca o duerma y poder registrarlo y despertarlo despertarlos, su novia va a preguntarle si quiere algo de el mercado, va a hacer las compras de el día, el se voltea, de repente ella se congela, el ve al otro compañero, voltea de nuevo, en lugar de su novia hay un hombre blanco de traje negro que empieza a ver alrededor, su otro compañero tenía su celular en la mano, el busca un arma para atacar al hombre, este da dos pasos pero el compañero de el celular marca con dos pulsaciones para pedir ayuda, el otro compañero esta en el techo de el edificio, contesta, en el taller el hombre trajeado tiembla, se distorsiona y desaparece, en el techo aparece una distorsión pero la imagen no se llega a formar, el joven de el taller tiene un desarmador en la mano con el que se iba a defender, pero ahora ve a su novia ahí, los dos se miran, el mira al otro con el celular en la mano, ¿qué paso?.

Después de el encuentro de los jóvenes y la novia con el sujeto trajeado, se hacen viajes o traspasos entre realidades para estudiar los aparatos usados para las conexiones de el cerebro y los cubículos, la prueba principal de la otra realidad sería hacer un generador tipo antena de el techo mas un estimulador para la carne de el cuerpo, todo con equipo de los que hayan construido eso, ya pudieron acceder a los tableros, ahora es ver la tecnología que se uso que para alivio no es muy diferente de la humana de lo virtual; se han encontrado algunos cubículos vacíos, estos son los que se están estudiando para conseguir partes, hacer instrumentos y al final, generar aparatos; todos estos traspasos o salidas se hacen ahora desde el techo y por los empleados para evitar la detección de quien quiera que fuera o lo que quiera que fuera el trajeado.

En la otra realidad, están dos de los jóvenes manipulando los tableros de un cubículo vacío; a la tercera vez a ellos les parecía extraño que ya pudieran moverse sin mucho problema, la debilidad si es aún continua por la delgadez de los cuerpos pero el dolor de los músculos y el esfuerzo de el principio han cambiado, la enfermera les da una explicación de la restauración de el uso de músculos y de que hay que buscar para comer y líquidos así como evitar los contaminantes, a un amigo de ellos que trabajaba en campos petroleros entra en el secreto y les explica el uso de trapos u objetos destiladores para los líquidos, la selección de plantas, etc., ahora sus viajes han aumentado a dos horas que es el limite de explicar porque sus empleados no se ven en los mantenimientos a la antena, o sea, los cuerpos están debajo u ocultos y uno de ellos se queda a explicar y hacer la salida; uno de los jóvenes conecta dos tableros, ha desconectado las baterías de tres cubículos, 6 baterías que une con trocitos de metal y los une a los tableros, han buscado en lo virtual otro edificio con ese tipo de antena y uno de los jóvenes entro a trabajar ahí, con una oficina en el piso pero al lado de la antena, conectan estas conexiones al tablero de esta persona cuyo cubículo esta cerca, en lo virtual esta en otra ciudad pero aquí sigue aquí, nada pasa.

En otro viaje, los mismos jóvenes, ahora han desgarrado, casi literalmente, algunos componentes, es un mes después de la otra prueba, aún sin resultados, lo conectan, 5 segundos después el joven despierta y tiembla, los jóvenes están gritando, se calman, el joven del cubículo se mantiene ahí, los jóvenes regresan a los cubículos y se conectan, esperan, despiertan en lo virtual, uno de los jóvenes hace un llamado a la oficina de el joven en la otra ciudad, ahí el teléfono contesta automáticamente y pasa el sonido, esperan con ansias, 5 minutos después el joven de allá hace otra llamada de comprobación, todo paso bien.

Creo que ya lo tengo, dice un hacker que se recluto en una escuela provincial, por lo que se le recluto es que a diferencia de otros el desarrollo su propio equipo para mezclarse en el mundo de la internet y la programación, el esta desarrollando un alarde técnico mas que una computadora para introducir datos a través de las conexiones de un cubículo vacío, otro de los compañeros empleados esta con el tratando de seguirle el paso y escribir, con carbones de aquí y de allá lo que hace para los demás y que todos puedan usar esa herramienta, ya recordara esto en el otro lado.

En la matrix, dos empleados están esperando a un inversor que planea comprar antenas para establecer en otro lugar de el continente, un inversor de ascendencia francesa; *este tipo es bastante alardeante, piensa uno de ellos*, terminan la descripción técnica y la gira por la antena, He notado unas variaciones que no vienen en los manuales de descripción, siempre es mejor consultar a las personas que viven la realidad, los dos empleados le miran, si quisiera ser mas especifico, toma su teléfono, tenemos algunas experiencias que no vienen en el manual, Miren, les voy a hacer un favor, todo iba bien hasta que comenzaron sus pruebas de introducir nuevos impulsos en la matrix, eso ya esta siendo investigado por las maquinas, uno de ellos levanta la mano Dejeme chequear algo, y va a cerrar la entrada de el techo y chequear que la antena este encendida y funcionando, se vuelve hacia el inversor ¿Ha estado en la otra realidad?, si, Ha establecido la señal para pasar de una realidad a la otra?, el inversor se jacta Para mi no es necesario nada de eso, lo que quiero es que no afecten mis intereses con sus pruebas, el otro empleado le pregunta ¿Cómo programa esta matrix usted?, el inversor se señala con el dedo su cerebro solo un esfuerzo, los dos empleados se miran luego uno pregunta ¿Son maquinas extra terrestres?, el inversor les ve ¿Es necesario saber eso ahora?, 'Qué tipos de maquinas hay?, Yo, solo vine a conocerlos y a decirles eso, miren, por ejemplo tu, yo soy como un merovingio y tu como un morfeo, alguien que no tiene mi capacidad pero que puede cambiar con estar de el otro lado su poder aquí, al que le dijo Morfeo le dice ¿Ha estado de el otro lado y no trata de cambiar esto ni eso?, el inversor se molesta Yo adecue mi ambiente y realidad aquí, tomaría años cambiar, si es que se puede, algo en el otro lado, al que le dijo Morfeo va a contestar pero el otro le toma de el brazo Bueno, mensaje recibido, el inversor se da la vuelta, al que le dijo Morfeo le dice Se da cuenta que seguiremos haciendo lo que hacemos y trataremos de luchar a esas maquinas y los trajeados, el inversor se voltea Si siguen va a ser por su cuenta, yo ya les dije que las maquinas están investigando las alteraciones de datos de la matrix, se voltea y se va, en la gerencia dice Creo que comprare unas 5 antenas para otras partes de el continente; en el techo, al que le dijo Morfeo le dice a su compañero Otra tarea para el programador y hay que tratar de convencer a mas, si Morfeo es lo que dice, Morfeo es lo que seremos, sonrien Si es un sistema de programación, ….., con este nuevo encuentro hay nueva comprensión, después pensarán en las maquinas.

Han establecido dos equipos de, dicen, investigación de recursos, lo que descubren no les gusto pero les da esperanzas, establecieron estos equipos en dos ciudades algo lejanas, en la origen y en la ciudad de la otra antena, lo que han descubierto es que están en el mismo campo en la realidad, establecieron un sistema de sonidos y se ubicaron, un poco separados están la prima y la novia, la prima va a encargarse de establecer algo parecido a un lugar de alojo a nivel de piso bajo los campos, los cuales ocupan miles de metro de espacio; en el otro equipo de el mismo campo hay 10 personas elegidas por el empleado que se contrato en esa ciudad, se establece un sistema con teléfonos para conectar y sincronizar trabajos y salidas en lo virtual, este equipo es el que intenta cosas practicas o técnicas con electricidad y electrónica de los cubículos, ahí hay también 4 mujeres con diferentes especialidades, en el primer equipo se intenta con tres hackers o especialistas re programar y accesar la matrix o vida virtual.

La joven esta montando guardia, sentada en el borde al estilo de la gente de su lugar de origen, otra persona esta caminando con un detector electrónico de señales, otros dos están en un tablero de un cubículo vacío tratando de aplicar energía a un tablero con una batería quitada de otro, la joven dice Hay calor como para sudar, ¿todavía no terminan?, de el cubículo responden Deberías de tratar de conectar algo eléctrico aquí, ella semi voltea ¿Qué?, se les resbala el equipo?, en el cubículo se levanta alguien Bueno, te voy a explicar algo acerca de electricidad …, la persona que esta caminando chistea para llamar la atención, Niobe, comunicate con Morfeo y el otro equipo, hay un pico de señal que se esta amplificando y rápido, la vigilante toma una caja que esta junto a ella y la enciende, es como una caja negra o de boya que emite a bajo nivel pero a suficiente distancia para ser captada por las otras personas en el campo, ella dice Ponganse en los cubiculos, tu y yo a los lados de el pasillo, pasame esa batería, se empieza a oler ozono en el aire, el vello de la piel se eriza, la vigilante lo nota en la piel, un movimiento en el aire, aparece cerca de su compañero, un calamar metálico flotando en el aire, alentando su flote en el aire, como husmeando en busca de algo, ella calcula, hay 6 metros a esa cosa, 4 metros de caída, ella ya lleva un tiempo en la realidad y se siente fuerte, ve a su compañero y este solo levanta los hombros, ella corre por el pasillo unos metros y salta con la batería frente a ella, esta tiene unas puntas como postes de batería de coche, pero es mucho mas ligera, ella cae sobre este monstruo de 3 metros, con un metro de masa en la cabeza, ella aplica la caja al caer pero no pasa nada, la maquina se mueve a tratar de detectar el cambio de peso, comienza a caer pero se estabiliza, comienza a desplegar una entena u oído, Niobe grita y aplica la batería a esta antena, chisporroteo dentro de la masa, la piel de Niobe recibe la descarga también, sus músculos se endurecen y ella siente que cae, la batería pierde su carga, ella aun siente sus músculos duros, sus dientes apretados, solo se mueve un poco a un lado Separarme, al caer el ruido es estridente, ella cae como a un metro de la máquina , su compañero baja por los tubos y corriendo junto a ella , ve de reojo a la maquina y dice ¿Qué pasa?, vengan aquí.

Se realiza una reunión en la realidad virtual o matrix, de especialistas en antenas de las dos ciudades, en esta se establece una descripción de la maquina y de lo que paso, los de el equipo de esa ciudad especifican que los circuitos de la maquina estaban quemados pero los demás equipo estaban bien, la antena estaba conectada directamente a el núcleo principal de circuitos, pero los demás equipos están bien, hay que estudiar bien todo este equipo, todos quieren saber el rango de emisión de la antena de esta maquina.


End file.
